Academy Test of Death (Kaji Bae
Kaji Bae Nara KajiBae: -A light breeze goes by as a bird flies over head. I stand alongside one of the trees watching the bird as it soars through the sky. The ends of my white hair rustle a little bit in the air. I take in long deep breathes to stay relax and at ease. Some of the sunlight shines through the clouds and hits me square in my face, but my shades do not allow the sun to blind me. I continue to stare at the sun as the bird flies and the clouds move slowly across.- "I really hope that this goes well." -I remove a kunai from my pouch and start to twirl it around in my hand. A bead of sweat rolls down the center of my forehead. I continue to lean against the side of the tree. I stare at the entrance to the training grounds wondering when he will show up and if I will be ready to teach him what he needs. I try to get rid of the negative thoughts that I may have. Visions of messing up and failing begin to flash before my eyes. I have always had a fear of failure, and I do all that I can to make sure that I am the best that I can be. I shake my head from side to side.- "No...I will not fail this student. I am not going to fail any of them. I will do my best to make them into great ninja." xHawk22x: -As eager as I am to take my test, I walk to the training grounds casually with my hands in my pockets. I cross the bridge as it wobbles due to its structure making me lose my balance slightly. My tied up hair sways, and I regain my balance. Once I reach the other side, I look around for sensei. I see a beam of light coming from the cloudy sky, and then I notice him leaning against a tree staring at a bird. I approach him casually. I reach the tree he is next to.- "let’s get this over with sensei. I don’t like taking tests. They’re such a drag." KajiBae: -I look at him from behind the cover of my glasses.- "Well, someone is anxious to end this quickly. Tests are a necessity. We are tested constantly with the ultimate goal of living to become better for tomorrow." -I slightly nudge myself off the tree and is now standing straight up. I walk about 15 to 20 feet away from where I was and he is. My back is toward him.- "This is as much of a test for you as it is for me." -A glare appears on the corner of my glasses. I nudge my glasses and realign them back onto my face. I stop twirling the kunai in my hand and take a firm grip on it. I quickly turn around and sling the kunai towards him. It flies through the air fast enough that it has a slight whistle to it as it soars. I cross both of my arms after throwing the kunai and look at him and the Kunai. As the kunai quickly makes its way towards him, I get a small flashback to my genin test. I look to him.- "A ninja must always be prepared for anything and everything." xHawk22x: “Yeah. Well, tests are a pain.” -Before I could say any more, sensei threw his kunai at me. I quickly look around getting a grasp of the area. I realize the clouds are covering the sky, and the trees leaves are creating shadows. I quickly dodge the kunai by leaping to the side. I land on my feet and slide to one knee while still keeping my toes planted on the ground to counter again. I quickly make a hand sign and a long shadow extends from the shadows being casted by the clouds and trees. The shadow grasps the kunai and throws it back at sensei.- KajiBae: -A smile appears on my face. However, this smile is one more so of mischief than of excitement. As the kunai flies towards me, I side step and catch it effortlessly. I reach into my ninja tools pouch with the opposite hand and pull out a chakram. I tightly grip the bladed circlet in my hand.- "I am sorry young one. You are just not cut out for this. It pains me to do this, but it is a...necessity." -I throw the chakram at him. As the chakram is thrown it begins to pick up speed and sharpness. The air around the blade starts to thin out to the point where the blade becomes sharper than usual. The chakram grows an extra six inches in diameter as it makes its way towards the academy student. I whisper under my breathe.- "May you find peace in death." KajiBae: -I stare as the student did not make an attempt to evade or maybe it was too fast for him to try. The chakram flies right through him leaving a very thin outline at the base of his neck where it cut through completely. The chakram curves back around. I raise my hand and catch it on its return back to me. I walk over to the body of the student.- "The worse thing about decapitation is that you still have a few seconds to live, and in those few seconds, you have to feel the pain before you die. It is an unfortunate death, but a quick one at the least." -I reach out with my index finger and poke his forehead. I watch as the head falls off and rolls a few inches away from the body. I take the kunai that I caught, my kunai, and I walk away from the training ground whistling while twirling the kunai.- Category:Nation of Water Logs Category:Nation of Water RP 200 Category:Kaji Bae